Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the fields of organic chemistry and organic light emitting diode materials. More specifically, the present disclosure represents a development of a new electron transport material to be used in Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) applications.
Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices have been widely developed for flat panel displays, and are moving fast toward solid state lighting (SSL) applications. Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs) comprise a cathode, a hole-transporting layer, an emissive layer, an electron-transporting layer, and an anode. Light emitted from an OLED device is the result of recombination of positive charges (holes) and negative charges (electrons) inside an organic (emissive) layer. The holes and electrons combine within a single molecule or a small cluster of molecules to generate excitons, which are molecules in an excited state, or groups of organic molecules bound together in an excited state. When the organic molecules release the required energy and return to their stable state, photons are generated. Current limitations on the commercialization of OLED technology for general lighting, display and niche applications include subpar device efficiency, lifetime, and color quality. As a result there is a need for improving OLED device architecture and the development of new organic materials for the interlayers of OLED devices.